Our Wish
by Yuzzie Amanda
Summary: Pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia yang menginjak usia 3 tahun dihadapkan dengan cobaan yang menguji kesetiaan Ichigo... Apakah Ichigo tetap setia akan janji yang telah di ucapkannya di depan altar pernikahan.


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul

ngawur, etc

Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D

OUR WISH

Di sebuah kamar berukuran luas dengan pencahayaan yang terang terlihat seorang gadis,tepatnya wanita mungil sedang memainkan ponselnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria dengan rambut orangenya tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporannya. Sang pria begitu sibuk meneliti satu persatu lembaran kertas di depannya. Meskipun waktu sudah larut, tidak ada niat dari keduanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan badan masing-masing. Sang pria yang merupakan direktur salah satu perusahaan maju di Tokyo memang selalu mempunyai banyak pekerjaan di kantor bahkan sampai di bawa ke rumah. Sedang sang wanita, yang merupakan wanita karir juga tak kalah sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

" Huft..." helaan napas sang wanita sempat menggelitik pendengaran sang pria yang sudah selama 3 tahun menemaninya sebagai sepasang suami isteri.

" Ada apa Rukia ?" Tanya suaminya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas-kertas di depannya.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita di sebelahnya. Hal itu membuat sang suami penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan isterinya itu. Di lihatnya wanita di sampingnya itu sekarang. Wanita mungil yang sangat pria itu cintai, yang mampu membuat hujan berhenti di hatinya.

Tapi ada yang salah...

Isterinya itu kini sedang menundukkan kepala di antara lututnya, bahunya sedikit bergetar. Ponsel yang sejak tadi dimainkannya masih tergenggam erat di tangan mungilnya. Ichigo, sang suami melihat kondisi isterinya agak aneh langsung mendekat dan mengusap puncak kepala sang isteri dengan lembut.

" Ada apa sayang ?" tanyanya lembut.

Masing tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Dengan setia, Ichigo masih mengelus kepala sampai punggung wanita mungil itu.

Getaran dari tubuh Rukia semakin menjadi, sesekali terdengar isakan tak terlalu jelas di telinga Ichigo. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan isterinya, Ichigo meraih kedua bahu Rukia untuk dapat melihat wajah cantik sang isteri. Betapa kagetnya Ichigo setelah melihat wajah sang isteri, bukanya senyum cerah yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada sang suami, melainkan wajah yang memerah menahan isak tangis. Tak sedikit air mata yang lolos dari mata cantiknya. Ichigo tertegun. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat wanitanya menagis.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil isterinya, memeluknya adalah obat tersendiri bagi Ichigo.

" Ichi...hiks..hiks.."

" Ada apa sayang...hmmmm ?"

" Tadi Orihime memberi kabar, bahwa dia sekarang sedang hamil."

Mengerti sudah. Ichigo sangat mengerti apa yang di rasakan isterinya sekarang.

Hamil dan mempunyai anak. Itulah yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkan Rukia sejak lama. Ichigo juga memang sangat menanti menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi keyataanya berbeda.

Menginjak usia pernikahan yang ke 3 tahun ini, mereka memang belum diberi kepercayaan untuk memiliki anak. Selain kesibukkan keduanya ternyata keadaan tubuh Rukia yang sedikit tidak normal dari wanita biasanya.

PCOS ( policystic ovarium sindrome ) itulah yang Rukia alami. Keadaan dimana hormon dalam tubuh tidak seimbang yang menyebabkan ketidak stabilan dalam pematangan sel telur. Keadaan ini banyak terjadi pada wanita produktif usia 20 - 40 tahun.

Pertama kali mendengar tentang keadaan dirinya, Rukia sangat terpuruk. Dia takut...takut tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada suaminya. Dengan sabar Ichigo selalu menenangkan hati dan fisik wanitanya itu. Setelah mencari info dan bertanya kepada banyak dokter ternyata PCOS itu bukan tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, hanya saja memang agak sulit daripada wanita biasa. Dengan sedikit harapan itu, Rukia dan Ichigo merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menghadirkan tawa riang si kecil di rumah indah mereka.

" Ichi...kau berjanji kan tidak akan meninggalkanku?" setelah agak tenang dari tangisnya Rukia menatap sang suami dengan lembut.

" Tukk...!"

" Ittai... Baka..! " Teriak Rukia setelah Ichigo menyentil dahinya. Jemari Ichigo langsung mengusapnya perlahan agak menyesal sepertinya. Tapi itu karena ucapan Rukia yang seenaknya.

" Dasar bodoh...! Aku sangat mencintaimu Rukia, mana mungkin Aku meninggalkanmu. Jangan berpikir Aku tega meninggalkanmu karena kita belum diberi keturunan." Sejenak Ichigo menghela napas panjang, agak gemas dengan pemikiran isterinya itu.

" Aku percaya Ichi..., tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Ayah sangat menginginkan seorang cucu, Aku takut jika Dia...Dia menyuruhmu ...hiks...". Lagi...Ichigo terhenyak hatinya untuk kedua kali mendengar ucapan Rukia, Dia tak menyangka isterinya punya pikiran sejauh itu. Dan di sadari oleh Ichigo, Rukia...wanita yang sangat Ia cintai menanggung beban mental yang sangat besar.

Direngkuhnya kembali tubuh Rukia yang lemah, sesekali masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Sungguh hancur hati Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membahagiakan sang isteri.

" Rukia... Ini adalah cobaan yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita, pada rumah tangga kita, jadi orang luar tak berhak ikut campur." hibur Ichigo lembut.

" Tapi Ichi..."

" Hust... Sekarang usap air matamu sayang, kau terlihat sangat jelek dengan wajah seperti itu midget."

" Apa kau bilang kepala jeruk ! " teriakan Rukia kintan memaksa Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya. Dalam hati Ichigo terkekeh melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang marah. Sungguh imut.

" Hehehe... Ini baru isteriku yang pemarah.." Goda Ichigo sambil menarik hidung mancung Rukia.

" Ittai...dasar Ichigo baka...! " Wajah Rukia yang memerah karena di goda Ichigo sungguh sangat manis membuat putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki ini makin gemas padanya.

" Hmmm Rukia...bagaimana kalau kita mencoba lagi." Ichigo menatap iris violet Rukia sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Rukia yang tau akan maksud seringai itu menjadi salah tingkah, ya meskipun sudah lama mereka bersama tetapi tetap saja rasa malu itu ada.

" Ap..apa maksudmu Ichi..?"

" Kau sudah tau Queen...jadi bagaimana hmm? "

Hening...cukup lama Ichigo menanti jawaban sang isteri...Rukia yang masih salah tingkah hanya memainkan selimut yang daritadi menutupi mereka.

" Sepertinya kau sudah siap ya Ratuku..." hanya rona merah yang terlihat dari wajah Rukia. Itu sudah cukup untuk Ichigo melakukan kegiatanya malam ini.

... OWARI...


End file.
